Whispers in Dark Corners
by Akari Sennyami
Summary: (On hold) R+R please! Sakura and co go away on a murder mystery weekend together... But is Sakura brave enough to solve the dark mystery, and to tell Syaoran her true feelings? S+S E+T Yay for Chapter Seven! Things get a little dark and mysterious now...
1. A Meeting By the Fire

Author's note:  Okay, this is meant as an 'easy-read', fluff-tastic and slightly mysterious ficcie, so all I can say for now is: read and enjoy!  ^_^

Chapter One 

  "Hello?"

  Sakura peered around the door with wide eyes.  It looked like the room was empty.  She flopped into a nearby chair with a very un-Sakura-like sigh.  She let her eyes fall shut.  What a day.  She felt like she'd just done an algebra test while running a marathon.  It had been more tiring than she'd thought it would be, getting here and getting started.

  The chair was nice and comfortable, the fire in the hearth was creating a warm and cosy glow throughout the room, nighttime was deepening outside the windows and Sakura felt herself beginning to get drowsy.  She let her thoughts range far and wide, and started remembering the evening's events.

  They had all been sat at dinner, gathered in tall chairs around a formidably long, highly polished table.  Sakura had been smiling to see all of her friends wearing such posh clothes: but it had all been part of the holiday, and part of the game.  Sakura herself had been dressed in something closely resembling an evening gown.

  She was still wearing it, and smoothed a hand over the full skirt absently as she thought, letting her eyes stay closed, not caring if she fell asleep as and where she was.

  They had all been talking so cheerily over the gorgeous food, all excited about the fun and mystery to come.  Tomoyo, seeing to the serving of the meal, flitting about from guest to guest, had been smiling even more prettily than usual, though that could just have easily had been because of Eriol's presence: they hadn't seen each other in a while, and though Sakura didn't usually pick up on things like that very easily, she was pretty sure something was up in that area.

  Mei-ling had been her usual ultra-confident self, boasting that she'd solve everything in a matter of hours.  She'd kept nudging Syaoran's arm, saying, 'Ne, Syaoran, ne, ne?  I'll do it all by myself!" until Touya, in his role as the Lord of the mansion, had raised an eyebrow in the most questioning way, and asked sternly, "What exactly is there that requires solving, my lady?"

  Sakura has tried not to giggle at Touya's in-role manner of reminding Mei-Ling of the game they were playing.  She'd calmed down a little after that, her resolution coming through in her effort to portray her role perfectly.

  It made Sakura so happy to see Mei-ling being so sure of her own ability: the feisty dark-haired girl would never have admitted it, but not so long ago she had been rather dependent on Syaoran and the team they had made.  Sakura was glad she was so independent now.

  As for Syaoran…  Well, he'd been Syaoran.  Pretty quiet, good-naturedly taking all the badgering from Mei-ling, occasionally catching Sakura's eye only to look away with a slightly red face…  A sweet little smile spread over Sakura's face.  He was so cute the way he got embarrassed so easily.

  Touya had been sitting regally at the head of the table, an imperious look on his face the whole time.  Sakura would normally have glared at him for that, but this time it made her wriggle in excitement: Touya was _completely _in character.  This holiday was going to be so much fun!

  Sakura squirmed again, and let a little exclamation of delight escape her lips.

  "Oh, hey, Sakura."

  Sakura opened her eyes and looked up.  Syaoran was stood in front of her.  She almost jumped out of her seat.  She'd thought the room was empty.

  "Good evening, Syaoran," she smiled at him, recovering quickly, though feeling a little groggy with sleepiness.

  A little smile caught at the edges of his mouth.  His eyes were glowing softly.  "I didn't even notice you come in: I was reading," he explained.

  He was only partly making that up: he had been leafing through the rulebook just one more time before heading off to bed.  He'd crept into this lovely old library for some peace and quiet, but when Sakura had come in, and almost fell into her chair without seeing him, he'd subconsciously let the book lower into his lap, and ended up watching her as she sat and thought to herself.  She'd just looked so pretty, her auburn hair shining in the firelight, her dress spilling to the floor, her hands folded peacefully in her lap.  He hadn't wanted to spoil the perfect picture.  

  Finally, as she'd started looking all excited, he'd been unable to resist approaching her: he was always fascinated by her near-constant happiness, and loved to share those moods she had.

  She looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes, a drowsy look on her face.  She looked cuter than she ever had, and Syaoran had to stop himself from outright cuddling her there and then.  As Sakura tilted her head at him, he looked away, blushing furiously.  He'd been staring at her again.

  "Syaoran…" she said quietly.  He looked back at her.  She was looking down, an increasingly sleepy look on her face.  Her eyes fluttered slightly.

  He knelt down and looked up into her face.  "Yes?"

  She smiled fuzzily, and abruptly sank forward to land awkwardly in his arms.  He looked down in surprise.  She was already fast asleep.

  He stared a moment in puzzlement, then his eyes softened with a smile and he lifted her in his arms.  He stood holding her, the embers of the sinking fire outlining them in a warm red glow.

  He lowered his face into her silky hair, and breathed deeply.  She smelled of flowers and summer.  He closed his eyes, and let himself enjoy the feeling of holding her for a moment, before shifting her into a more secure position in his arms, and carrying her to her room.

  He laid her down on her bed gently, and leaned over her to blow out the candle on the bedside table.

  He hovered at the door a moment, and, assured that she was still breathing peacefully, he closed the door as quietly as possible.

  Bed awaited him as well.  He padded down the hallway to his own room.  The hallway was left in silence for the night.


	2. Sakura's Warning

Author's note:  Well, here is chapter two, with a little more plot movement: trying to get into the story, now.  Enjoy!  ^_^

Whispers in Dark Corners Chapter Two 

  Sakura woke to daylight streaming in through her windows.  She blinked fuzzily, recalling the events of the previous night again.  She vaguely remembered seeing Syaoran before she fell asleep…  The memory wasn't clear.  She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

  She sat up and looked around, trying to recall her surroundings and what they meant.  Ah, yes.  She was here.  In the Kinomoto Mansion, the building of speculation and infamy…  She grinned.  This was going to be So Much Fun!

  She yawned and stretched her arms out, right to the fingertips, like a little cat.  She already felt much more awake.

  As she placed her hands back on the bed, leaning back on them to stretch out her legs, she felt something by her side.  She looked down in surprise.  It was a note, with her name scrawled on it in an erratic, black-inked hand.

  Instantly curious, Sakura picked it up and flipped it open.  Simple words in black met her eyes.

**Beware the Red Moon.**

  She blinked, and started to feel a little nervous.  Who had written this?  What did it mean?  Why should she beware?

  The scariest thing of all was the thought: _someone came into my room while I was asleep and left this here without me even knowing…_

  A slightly terrified shiver crawled swiftly over Sakura's skin, leaving a wave of goose bumps all over her.  

  _It's just a game, it's just a game, it's just a game…_ she thought to herself, over and over.  _Nothing bad is really going to happen, no one is really going to get hurt, Touya has this all under control.  I'll be fine…  I'll be fine!_

  "It'll surely be alright!" she squeaked with a forced smile.

  She leapt about three foot in the air when a knock sounded suddenly at her door.

  "Er, c-come in!" she cried, pulling the bed covers up to her chin and peering over them at the doorway with wide, frightened eyes.

  A neat, trim young girl, in a soft grey dress that matched her carefully tied-back hair, appeared with a smile.  "Good morning, mistress.  I have to come to help you get dressed in time for breakfast."  She bobbed a curtsey as she spoke.

  Sakura sighed in relief.  "Hello, Tomoyo.  Thank you, I'll be done for breakfast without any trouble.  Will you be there, too?" she asked.

  The grey-haired girl smiled with amusement.  "Of course, mistress.  I'll be serving your food," she replied.

  Sakura sweat-dropped with a wry grin.  "Oh, yes, I forgot…  I'll be down shortly," she added, trying to get into character.  If Tomoyo could be in character as a serving maid right at the start of the day, Sakura could be a young lady of high birth and good fortune too!

  Once Tomoyo had vanished with another curtsey, Sakura stepped over to her wardrobe.  When she pulled open the doors, she gasped in delight.  She had all sorts of clothes!

  She recognised Tomoyo's handiwork straight away.  She must have made all the clothes for this holiday's fun: including the ones they'd worn the previous night.  Here she had light, pretty dresses for the morning and daytime, as well as little trim jackets to be worn outside, and several beautiful dinner gowns for the evenings.  There were even matching shoes for all the clothes, and a few hats, too.  Sakura was enthralled.

  She picked out a pastel pink morning gown and, soon enough, was flying down the stairs excitedly, looking forward to the first full day of their mystery holiday.  She'd even forgotten the note she'd found, for a little while at least.

  It didn't even occur to her that she didn't know where she was going.

  Fortunately, Tomoyo met her at the bottom of the stairs.

  "Do you require any assistance, mistress?" she asked politely.

  "Oh, yes, where is the breakfast room?"  Sakura felt so strange talking to Tomoyo as if she barely knew her.

  "I will lead you there, mistress.  Please follow me."

  Sakura trailed after the grey-haired girl along to a room less grand than the dining room of last night, and was lit cheerfully by the morning sun.  When Sakura arrived, everyone was already there and seated.  She slipped into her chair with a blush.

  Touya, seated at the opposite end of the table, coughed.  "Now that my young charge is here, we may start.  Please help yourselves, my honoured guests," he said imperiously.  Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red at the reference to her lateness.  Touya nodded at Tomoyo, who stepped forward to help serve tea and food to everyone.

  Sakura was so surprised at how well Tomoyo played her role.  Yet as she watched her pour Eriol's tea, and lean close to him to ask quietly, "Would you like sugar, Master?" Sakura detected a hint of Tomoyo's usual attitude towards the dark-haired young man.  It had showed last night, as well, Sakura remembered.  And Eriol's smile was warmer than a rich and eligible young man's smile to a serving girl should normally be.

  Sakura giggled.  She was already assessing things according to the circumstances of the game.  She would do well at this mystery, she was sure of it.

  "As your guardian, I fell obliged to ask what exactly you are sniggering about, young mistress," came Touya's voice, low and quiet yet oddly commanding.

  Sakura froze.  _Stay in character, stay in character! _ "N-nothing, my lord!" she cried, her voice at a strained pitch.  She was so in character for this moment that she wasn't even annoyed that she had to call her brother 'my lord': he wasn't her brother anymore, he was Lord Kinomoto, and this was his mansion.  She had to respect him.

  "Well.  Please do not make such noises at the breakfast table, or I shall be forced to take you outside and make you read 'The Value of Politeness for Young and Giggling Women' by G H Prickletop."  He sipped his tea serenely.

  Sakura almost burst out laughing, nearly forgetting her role.  Her brother was a good actor: and she knew he was relishing the part he had to play.  She could never have kept a laugh inside while saying a thing as ridiculous as that!  His character truly was eccentric.

  She simply bowed her head to him respectfully, and chewed thoughtfully on her mouthful of bread and butter.  This was going to be more involving than she'd imagined.

  She didn't even notice that Syaoran's eyes had been on her from the moment she'd entered the room, blushing so prettily…

  After breakfast, they all decided to go on a picnic, tempted outdoors by the lovely weather.

  As they left the house, hat-feathers nodding and ribbons twirling, in all their regalia, they'd heard the sound of a horse approaching.

  They halted, talking amongst themselves, wondering whom it could be.

  "Were you expecting anyone?" asked Syaoran, appearing at Sakura's elbow.

  She shook her head.  "No, good sir, I was not."  She was too busy peering towards the far-off gates to see him blush when she called him 'sir'.  "Do you have any idea who it could be?"

  "I cannot help you with that question, my lady," he replied solemnly.  She turned to him in surprise at the tone in his voice as he said 'my lady'.  He was gazing at her intently.

  Just as he was reaching to touch her arm tentatively, the horse and its rider cantered into their midst.

  The rider was a sight to behold.  Dressed all in crimson, with a fluttering veil and a trailing cloak, she swung down from her glossy mount with easy grace, and headed straight for Touya, pulling off her gloves as she strode up to him.

  "Dear cousin, I'm here!  Are you much surprised?" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him in greeting.  _How inappropriate, _Sakura found herself thinking.

  Touya looked bored.  "Amazingly enough, no.  Your letter reached me yesterday, so I knew you would arrive sometime today," he said abruptly.

  She smiled on the gathered people like a queen to her subjects.  "And here you all are!  And going somewhere, it seems!  I will join you.  No matter about changing clothes: the journey was not far, these will do," she chattered gaily, unhooking one side of her veil to reveal her face in its entirety.

  _It's Ruby Moon! _Sakura realised in a flash.  She glanced at Eriol, but he looked pretty calm, as usual for him.

  In another flash, Sakura remembered something…  **_Beware the red moon…_**

Author's note:  Gah, this was a little rushed, probably shows.  I just wanted to get the next chapter done and posted, to help people get into the story a little bit without waiting too long.  Anyway, to Silva Sun and Runic, thanks for reviewing my first chapter: I probably wouldn't have bothered carrying on and doing this one without your encouragement!  It may not always be as cute as that first chapter, but with me involved there will surely be much cuteness all the same *sucker for fluff*  ^_^  See you soon with more, hopefully!


	3. Picnic in the Sun

Disclaimer:  Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, so there.  *sticks tongue out in a most unladylike manner*  ^_^

Author's note:  Well, this is the next chapter!  I hope you like it.  Thank you to Runic and SapphireStar for reviewing chapter two- and cheers for the note on characterisation, Runic!  *grins*  I love Touya as a character, he's so much fun to play with, and perfect for his role in this!  

Well, read and enjoy, and please make me happy and encourage me to write more by clicking the button and leaving your thoughts!

Whispers in Dark Corners 

Chapter Three 

  The sun shone down on the group as they made their way down the mansion's sweeping gravel drive.  Sakura found herself joined by Ruby Moon, who linked arms with the younger girl and smiled down at her.

  "So, finally we meet, young lady."  She winked.  "I've heard a lot about you.  Although my lord is very difficult to get information from: I'm sure you already know him well enough to know that!"  She laughed, and tilted her head to look ahead at the grand gates, still a way off.  "Yes, he's quiet one…  But that just makes me even happier that you are here!  I was so sorry to hear of you parents' death."  Her brows drew together anxiously.  "I never knew them very well myself, but they were so close to Lord Touya's parents, I saw them sometimes as a child.  Your father always used to give me a little pink-wrapped sweet whenever he visited.  He gave me a red ribbon for my hair once.  I remember how beautiful your mother was…  Such lovely long hair and such sweet eyes."  Ruby Moon's voice had changed a little with her last comments.  Sakura wondered if the Guardian was still in role.

  Ruby Moon suddenly smiled again.  "But things are better now, are they not?  You have a guardian of very respectable wealth and status, and so many people here to celebrate your coming to this place.  I am sure we will become good friends," she said, with a smile that seemed a little strange, Sakura thought.  Almost sly.  She blinked and Ruby Moon looked normal, her smile friendly.  Maybe Sakura was imagining things.

  As the neared the great, towering gates, Touya, at the head of the group, turned and bowed deeply.

  "Here we must turn onto wilder paths.  Do not fear, ladies: I will guide you true.  We head for the grassy slope beyond yonder hill," he announced, gesturing to a gentle rise to his right, some few hundred metres away.  The group all smiled at each other and turned their faces to the hillside.

  The grass was not at all damp, and a pleasant breeze freshened the warm day.  Sakura wanted to skip her way ahead, but decided Touya may not approve, in his role as a lord and her guardian.  She contented herself with a beaming smile instead.

  Ruby Moon squeezed her arm before releasing her.  "I wish to speak more with my lord.  I haven't seen him in too long!" she said, before frolicking in Touya's direction.  Sakura shook her head with a grin.  Poor Touya.  Something about their roles here hadn't changed from real life.

  Sakura was surprised when Eriol walked up alongside her.  He turned to smile at her, and offered her his arm: a perfect gentleman.  She took it willingly, resting her hand lightly on his arm as they walked.  

  "Good day, my lady.  It is a fine day for a walk, is it not?" he asked, gesturing with his free hand in a wide motion to encompass the lovely blue sky, wide green landscape and happily chatting company.  Sakura nodded with a smile.

  "I'm so glad to be here.  And with so many people I care about," she added.

  "What do you think of Miss Ruby?" he asked politely.

  The question took her a little by surprise.  "Oh, she seems very nice- very friendly," she added hastily.

  "Yes, I am inclined to agree with you.  She is the true mistress of the maid, Tomoyo.  She seems to treat Tomoyo quite well: but then, it is difficult to know what things are like when no one else is around," he observed serenely.  Suddenly he turned to her with an apologetic smile.  "Ah, I'm sorry, it is improper of me to speculate in this way.  We shall talk of more pleasant things.  How do you like your new home?  It is very grand."

  "It is, isn't it?  I think it's lovely.  And I'm glad to have Lord Touya as my guardian, now that I am an orphan.  I have known him a little for most of my life, and though he teased me far too much in past years, I am sure we will get along well.  It's much better than living with a complete stranger."

  Eriol nodded.  "You know, you look absolutely beautiful today, my lady."

  Sakura stared in surprise.  "Um, thank you, sir," she stuttered.  He just smiled, and they walked on in comfortable silence.

  When they reached the slope, blankets, food and two large canopy-like umbrellas had already been set up ready.  Tomoyo stood ready to serve their lunch, a happy smile on her face.

  "Excuse me."  Eriol bowed to Sakura and headed in Tomoyo's direction.  That didn't surprise Sakura at all.  She was glad to see Tomoyo blush prettily as Eriol hastened to her side.

  Everyone sat down on the blankets, some choosing the shade of the umbrellas, some preferring the sunshine.  Conversation went on easily, and Sakura laughed in delight at everyone's happiness.

  "Syaoran, don't sit all the way over there!  Come here, share this fruit with me."

  "Would you like some tea with your sandwiches, sir?"

  "That would be very welcome, Tomoyo."

  "This was a nice idea of yours, cousin.  You look very well: it's been too long.  How do you like my new riding clothes?"

  "Very red.  They suit you."

  "Uh, can I sit here?"  A voice at her elbow accosted Sakura.  She turned to see Syaoran stood right next to her, a slightly nervous look on his face.

  "Syaoran!  Oh, sit there, then, if you prefer the sun."  Mei-Ling's voice came from the other side of the group.  Sakura didn't even turn to see her face: she was looking at Syaoran.

  The bright sunshine had set off all the auburn highlights in his hair, and his eyes sparkled a rich, deep chocolate brown.  A small smile caught at the edges of his mouth, despite the hint of pink on his cheeks at approaching her.  He looked so…  Sakura just gazed at him.

  "Um, Sakura?  My lady?" he corrected himself quickly.  He blushed a stronger red at his forgetful use of her name.

  She snapped out of it.  "Oh, yes, please sit!" she cried, going red herself.  

  He lowered himself to her side, and, reaching out to a bowl of fruit in front of them, took a cherry and, taking her hand, placed it in her palm.  "Here: kind of like your name.  Though the blossoms are prettier- and you're prettier still.  They're really sweet and juicy- try it," he hurried on, embarrassed by the obvious compliment he'd made.

  She looked at him wide-eyed, then took the cherry between finger and thumb, and bit into it delicately.  She smiled at Syaoran as he watched her.  "Very sweet," she said.

  They both went red and looked away from each other.

  Touya watched his sister- no, charge- talking with Syaoran.  They both kept blushing.  It was impossible.  He still got so annoyed every time that punk got Sakura all cute and girly like that, making her blush.  It was almost funny to watch them falling over their words around each other: they were hopeless.  

  Oh, Touya knew she liked Syaoran, and it was pretty obvious how Syaoran felt.  But Touya's sister complex didn't allow him to just smile and let them get on with it.  He had to make sure his little monster-sister didn't get hurt.

  She might be fourteen now, but she was still young enough to be naïve about some things.  He judged Syaoran as not being the sort to take advantage, or anything bad like that: but, equally, Syaoran was young too, and might get involved without being sure of the consequences, or certain of his feelings.

  Whatever happened, Touya would be damned if he'd let his sister get hurt.

  And he'd be damned if he let her miss out on a relationship that would make her truly happy.

Author's note: yeh, this was a fairly nothingy chapter, but I wanted to get a few things established and what-not.  It'll pick up properly soon, I promise!  At least we got a little S/S fluff, right?  ^_^


	4. The Story of the Mansion

Disclaimer: Sakura and her friends to not belong to me… Not even Touya…  *sigh*

Author's note:  I didn't get any responses for my last chapter, so I'm feeling pretty low now.  But I figured I might as well update anyway: I hate to leave characters stranded.  Please leave me a note: I'll become positively miserable otherwise.  *bursts into tears as a dramatic writer should in situations like this* L

Whispers in Dark Corners

Chapter Four 

  "They say that for every ancient mansion, there is a ghost to haunt it…"

  Eriol's voice swept in low tones through the room as he began his story.  The group had gathered around a warm fire, surrounded by candles, to tell stories before retiring for the night.  Sakura was already squirming unhappily in her seat.

  "In a house not unlike this one, in a time akin to ours, a wealthy family lived with a dark secret.

  "Rumour told of insanity and desire, of people shut away in secret and of jealousy and hate growing in the shadows of the great rooms of the house."

  Before Eriol could continue, Touya rose gracefully from his armchair by the fire, a dark and brooding look on his face.  "I have heard this tale before.  I will retire for the night now: please do not end your night's tales on my account.  I will see you all again in the morning."  Without another word, he strode from the room.  Sakura watched him go with wide, puzzled eyes.  Was Touya's expression related to his character, or was something troubling him?

  Sakura was dissuaded from moving by a touch on her hand.  She looked over to see Syaoran sat by her on the floor, his hand on hers.  The look in his eyes told her not to worry.  She smiled slightly at him, with a tiny nod, and waited for Eriol to continue his story.

  "Well…  This mansion was in the possession of a grand man, a young Lord, his home and title passed down to him after his parents died of typhoid when he was but a child, he being the elder child.  His younger brother, younger than he by only a few hours, for they were twins, though not identical, was his constant companion and friend.  As a young man, the Lord became a strange kind of recluse, with isolated habits: he rarely left his home, and spent much of his time closeted in his study or in the mansion's grand library, or with his brother, whom he doted on as his closest friend.

  "Instead of seeking further companionship, and perhaps in contradiction to his private ways, the elder brother arranged parties as often as he could, revelling in the company of other young people, and wishing for company he could relate to following his parents' deaths.  His quieter, shyer brother was less prominent at such gatherings, but was treasured by all who knew him for his wise words and kind personality.

  "However, one day, the young Lord met a person, through one of the parties he was so fond of, who touched him as no one else had.  This young woman became, within a very short space of time, the centre of the young Lord's universe: he couldn't leave her alone, he was constantly by her and demanding her attention.  His fascination with her soon grew to love, a desperate love that lead him to want her as his mistress, though he was not yet even twenty years old.  The lady was no older than he herself, but the Lord's obsession with her and his persistence eventually pushed her to consent to be his lover."

  Syaoran's hand felt warm in Sakura's soft grip.  She concentrated on that touch as Eriol spoke on.  "Their passionate affair was the talk of half the country, many people being curious over the Lord's reputed obsession.  Those who had seen them together spoke of the couple with grave faces, saying they had never seen a man so truly violently in love, so desperate with desire for another person the way the Lord was for his mistress.  The younger brother remained a close companion to his twin, though he was seen less and less, and was said to always be sad, grieved by his brother's actions.

  "The young couple had been living together for less than a year, and the Lord's desire never dimmed.  If anything, it grew stronger over time.

  "However, one fateful night, a storm struck.  The lady was riding home at the end of the day, looking forward to seeing her lover's face again.  He awaited her at the gates, not wishing to lose a moment more of her company after her being away for even that one day.  As he heard hoof beats approaching, and gazed eagerly through the rain, searching for the first sight of his mistress, a bolt of lightning sprung from the sky, startling her horse, who threw her, and galloped off into the night in fear.

  "It was already too late when the Lord reached his young love's side."  

  Sakura vaguely heard Mei-Ling gasp sorrowfully nearby.  "The servants spoke after of how they heard their master's screams, a blood-chilling, terrible sound, in the darkness, despite the rain and wind and walls that separated them, in the house, from the tragic scene.  The screams alone caused two maids to faint, and many of the staff were reduced to sobs of fear.

  "The great doors were flung open, rain blowing in with an icy wind, and there stood the young Lord, his lover in his arms, dead, her neck broken by the fall.  Never had the house seen such tragedy."

  Sakura found she had tears in her eyes.  What a tragic tale: what a terrible thing to happen to a person.  She listened on.

  "The Lord almost lost his senses in his grief.  He put an end to all his gatherings and withdrew completely from society."

  The tears spilled slowly from Sakura's eyes, as she lost herself in the story.  Eriol's soft voice filled the warm air of the room.

  "It was only after months of a kind of catatonic silence that he began to speak again.  And it was only weeks again after that when the news emerged of his brother's disappearance.

  "It was never confirmed, as to why and how the brother vanished.  All that is known is that he went not very long after the lady's death, though any connection between the two is impossible to make out.

  "The Lord was left, devastated and alone.  It is said that it was in those months, following the beginning of his isolation, that he grew strange and eccentric, changing completely from the calm and friendly young man who had once lived in the grand house.

  "Rumour tells, now, that the Lord yet lives, yet mourning the loss of his two greatest loves, his lady and his brother.  They say that, on stormy nights, the dark hallways of his mansion are yet marked with the passage of his brother, wandering the halls and rooms of the place that was once his home, hoping to comfort his lonely twin.  On those nights, this twin can be seen with tears in his eyes, as the screams of his grief-stricken brother sound out through the darkness from beyond the great gates…"

  Sakura clung to Syaoran's hand with everything she had.  Those were just the kind of stories that scared her beyond belief.  Syaoran clenched his teeth and tried to endure the death grip his hand was being crushed in, knowing it helped Sakura for him to leave his hand in hers'.  He leaned over to her to whisper in her ear gently, "It's just a story: don't be afraid."

  She looked up, opening her eyes to see his comforting smile.  She smiled weakly back.

  Just then, the little clock on the mantelpiece began to sound out in soft chimes.  The group all began to stand, yawning, commenting on the late hour.

  "It's time to go to bed, I think," said Eriol.  "Thank you all for listening to my story."  He bowed with a flourish, a grin on his face.  Mei-Ling laughed appreciatively, and Tomoyo, from her post in the corner, smiled on him rosily.  Sakura noticed him smile back at her.

  She stood with the rest, smoothing out her dress and stretching her arms, feeling suddenly sleepy.  The story still had shivers going up and down her spine, though.  

  "Are you going now, too?" she asked Syaoran hesitantly.  He smiled at her, and offered his arm.  

  "I will escort you to your room, my lady.  No shadows shall touch or harm you, no matter what stories are told," he assured her.  She smiled at him, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

  Syaoran fulfilled his promise, leading Sakura to her door.  She turned to thank him, though her door was open and waiting, her bed looking warm and inviting to her sleepy senses.

  "Thank you, sir."

  "Don't mention it, Sakura," he said, dropping the formalities as he surprised her by reaching for her hand, and touching the back of it with his lips gently.  She blushed furiously in surprise.

  Finally, after a long pause, as Sakura gazed at Syaoran, and he lingered in his grasp of her hand, Syaoran released her.

  She bade a soft goodnight before she closed the door quietly.

  He was left alone in the quietude of the hallway.

  As he turned to go to his own room, he happened to glance at the other end of the long corridor.  He gasped.

  A figure stood there, head tilted up to the moonlight that streamed in through wide windows.  A young man, ethereally bright and pale in the shadows of the stairway.

  When Syaoran did a double take, turning to look properly, the vision had vanished.

  He wandered, very cautiously, to the place it had been, but there was nothing there.  Silent moonlight poured over him.  There was not a single sound.  It was incredibly eerie.

  Syaoran found himself shivering, and crept back to his room, safe to his bed.  It didn't bode well, certainly, whatever that had been.

  He was only glad Sakura hadn't seen it.

Author's note: I'm actually seriously thinking about stopping this fic, I'm losing all enthusiasm for it at the mo, doesn't help that I have two other fics going as well!  Anyhoo, leave a review, please!  I'm sure I earned it, writing another chapter with no encouragement at all!  And it was a pretty cool story by the fire, wasn't it?  I was proud of it!  And I'm pretty sure Eriol enjoyed telling it.  *grin*


	5. Encounters

Disclaimer:  The peeps of Cardcaptor Sakura are merely on loan to me as I pull their strings in a manic puppet show.  Of sorts.  Mwahahaha!

 Author's note:  Some fluff to be had today!  And as you can see, I've decided to continue, for now anyway!  To be honest, I'm pretty certain I'll follow this one through now.  I've become more involved with it over the past couple of chapters, and the support you have given me has really encouraged me to feel like this story is worthwhile.  Thank you so much!  *glomps everyone happily*  Enjoy!

Whispers in Dark Corners Chapter Five 

  Tomoyo wandered her way around the great main sitting room, dusting off the furniture and arranging the sofas and armchairs to how they had been before the story-telling session.  She was feeling pretty tired, but refused to neglect the duties of her role.  

  Touya had spoken to her about it before they'd arrived, asking her if she would be alright with a working role, one that would keep her up later than the others, and have her getting up earlier.  He'd been really kind and polite about it, and she'd only smiled and said, "If it will make the game work better, I will be very happy to do anything you think is necessary."

  Touya had gazed at her a moment, before hesitantly adding, "Then would you mind if a particular kind of attitude towards other guests is suggested for your character?  Towards Hiragizawa-kun, for instance?"

  Tomoyo blinked up at him in surprise, before her smile returned, and a slight blush touched her cheeks.  "That would be fine," she said in her cute singsong voice.

  Touya paused again, surveying her reply, before smiling back abruptly, his usual cool unruffled smile, and nodded, wandering off with his notebook in hand.

  Therefore, it hadn't surprised Tomoyo when she'd walked into the entrance hall for the first time with all the others, come across a pile of envelopes with various names on them, and found her little letter to have the following information:

Daidouji Tomoyo

Character role: serving girl

Clothes: uniform unless instructed otherwise

Relationships: a good, though professional, relationship with your primary employer, Miss Ruby Moon, and on fair terms with the owner of the mansion, Lord Touya.  You may decide the terms of your other relationships at your own discretion, but a particular regard for one of the guests, a young sir named Eriol Hiragizawa, is strongly advised as it pertains to the plot of the game. 

Status: a girl of low birth, living in-house as a servant, hoping one day to marry, despite your lack of fortune creating a major obstruction to this dream (in view of the game's historical context).

  Have fun!

  Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder what everyone else's letters had said.  She guessed that most details had been entirely unknown before each individual had read their letter.

  Tomoyo's quiet thoughts were interrupted as she sensed someone watching her.  She glanced up from her position, leaning over the sofa to smooth out the cushions.  Her fringe lifted from over her eyes to reveal the room in its entirety.  

  A young man stood in the doorway that led from the darkened hall.  At her curious glance, he stepped into the candlelight, and looked at her with soft eyes.

  "Is there anything you wish for at this late hour, sir?  Or do you wish for a moment to yourself?" Tomoyo asked, quickly regaining her aplomb after the initial sight of Eriol appearing before her.  She glanced at the open doorway as if planning to leave.

  He stepped further into the room, completely at ease.  "I only wish for a little time in the company of a lady who is too easily overlooked," he said in a low voice.  Tomoyo stood up straight, her eyes widening slightly.

  Before she knew it, he was stood right in front of her.  Close.

  "I wished to see a lady whose prettiness cannot be hidden by the garb of a servant," he continued softly.  His eyes regarded her with a gentle intensity as he spoke.

  As Tomoyo stood still, Eriol's words barely sinking in, his hand reached up to touch her shoulder, and he applied a gentle pressure, urging her to turn around.  She found herself moving obediently, and his voice spoke softly by her ear, as he stood close at her back.  "May I?"

  She felt careful hands slide the clips from her hair, which had been confined into a neat bun, and suddenly her long, silky grey hair tumbled freely down her back.  Gentle fingers ran slowly through her hair, just once, smoothing it out.  She closed her eyes at the touch.

  Eriol stepped around her to survey her from the front, with her hair falling freely about her face and shoulders.

  "Beautiful," he said.

  Tomoyo began to think clearly again.  "Sir, you shouldn't: I am but a servant, you are above me."

  He just looked at her with a tender smile.  "Why should that matter?"  He took one of her hands in both of his own.  His fingers wrapped warmly around hers.

  "Sir, please, if someone should see this-"  She tried not to think about his touch on her hand.  Why did he have to do this in the context of the game?  Didn't he realise what it meant to her in real life?

  Eriol leaned close to her, and whispered in her ear, "Tomoyo, please believe me when I say this one thing is not a game to me."  Tomoyo wondered if he had heard her thoughts, his words were so attuned to them.  A blush crept over her cheeks.  She tried to avoid his soft gaze when he stepped back to look at her.

  Eriol still gazed at her, smiling kindly, and Tomoyo felt her blush deepen as he seemed to lean a little closer.  She was just wondering what he would say or do next when-

  "Hiragizawa, are you determined to keep my poor young servant awake until Christmas, or only until you can be assured that she will be too tired to work well tomorrow?"

  Touya's voice rang out with quiet power through the room.  The young pair sprang apart, Tomoyo blushing prettily, Eriol looking apologetic and a little embarrassed.  

  "I am sorry, Lord Touya, neither were my intention," he said politely.

  Touya raised an eyebrow at them, before leaving the room.  "Then please endeavour to act as the gentleman you are, and see that Tomoyo is not kept up any later than she already is," drifted his low voice from the darkness of the hall.  With that, he was gone.

  Eriol bowed to Tomoyo, who had lowered her eyes.  "I am sorry, my dear young lady," he apologised.

  She shook her bowed head with a small, hidden smile.  

  So, Touya would encourage appearances that suited the game, but did not wish to be held accountable for late night trysts, thought Eriol wryly.  He didn't blame Touya: the older man was only trying to act responsibly, for the sake of the youngsters in his charge, as well as himself.

  Eriol smiled back at Tomoyo.  At least they had said enough to reach… an understanding.  She looked so pretty with her hair down, glimmering in the candlelight like that.

  This holiday was becoming even more enjoyable than Eriol had hoped.

  A giggle.

  Outside, in the hallway.

  It was definitely a giggle.

  Sakura crouched, half-hidden under her bed covers, her ears straining.  It was silent, but she was _sure_ she'd heard a giggle.

  _Hehehehehehehe…_

 "Hoe!"  

  Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, huge green eyes glimmering with frightened tears.  It had been unmistakable that time: someone, or worse, some_thing_, was out there in the hallway.

  _Why does this have to happen on the night Eriol-kun tells such a scary story?_ Sakura thought to herself.  

  "Why does this have to happen to me?" she whimpered.

  Silence had fallen again.  That suddenly became scarier than the giggling.

  Sakura leant over to light the lamp by her bed, and, taking it in one trembling hand, she decided to be the bravest she had ever been, and go and look outside.  

  Sakura wasn't brave when it came to things like ghosts and strange giggling sounds in the middle of the night.  

  But…  That giggle…  She had a strange feeling that she'd heard it before…

  She crept over to the door, clutching the lamp tightly.  Her face was so divided between looking scared and looking determined that she ended up just looking confused.

  Her free hand reached out to the door handle before she was even aware of what she was doing.

  The door swung open with the faintest of creaks.

  Sakura stepped up to the gap, and leaned in to peer out into the hallway with one wide green eye.

  Nothing.

  The hallway was empty.

  Sakura breathed a sigh of intense relief.

  _Hehehehehe…  HEHEHEHEHE!_

  "HOE!"

  Sakura yelped in panic, leaping back from the door, and followed it up with a couple of frightened squeaks that sounded pitiful in the still night air.  She was really scared: that last giggle had been so loud, and so close!

  She was still cowering, her eyes tightly shut, when she heard an unmistakable _creeaaak_ from her door.

  Terrified, she looked up, opening her eyes the tiniest crack, and saw two small, dark things sweeping around the door and into her room.  They flitted a couple of circuits of her ceiling, and ended up perched on two of the posts of her giant four-poster bed.  They had stopped.

  Sakura turned, very slowly, so that she was facing them.  She forced her eyes to focus on them in the shadows.

  Her eyes went wide, and a surprised, and then highly infuriated look crossed her face.

  "What the..?  KERO!  SUPPI!  What in the world are you DOING?!?"

  After a moment, the mischievous pair rocked back, and then forward again, on their perches, and said together, "Hello hello!  You know our names!  That's very clever of you!"

  Sakura stared at them in consternation.  What was going _on_?

  They blinked twice in unison, with stupid grins on their faces, and spoke again.  "We are phantoms of this mansion: we came to introduce ourselves, but all you do is scream and yell."  They sounded affronted.

  Sakura found her voice as the fact that they had characters of their own, and were very much in-role at that moment, sunk in.  "What do you do exactly?  I mean… do you just float around giggling in hallways and talking in weird rhymes?"

  Kero's face was touched with a glint of typical Kero-like annoyance for a split second, and then he was grinning again.  He and Suppi cried out their reply together.

  "We can be friends, and help you out, but on the other hand… we could make everything far worse and drive you barking mad."

  "You already are!  Why is it you can be both helpful and troublesome?  What's the problem?"

  They both sat up straight in a flash, each lifting a paw ceremoniously.

  "TWO TROUBLES!" they shouted, like soldiers yelling replies to their general.

  "The troubles are: we're rarely here- we vanish at sunrise; and one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies."

  Sakura's shoulders slumped, and she rolled her eyes.  Great.  Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb had officially entered the building.  And she was the one who got to experience their delightful chorus of conversation.

  "One of you lies, and one of you tells the truth.  _Riiight_," she said.  The pair of rhymers nodded happily.

  Two could play at that game.  After a moment, Sakura spoke up in a sweet voice, accompanied by a cute Sakura smile.

  "That's okay: I'll make it plain, since neither of you will: get out of here and let me sleep or by sunrise you'll be killed."

  Suppi and Kero exchanged looks, and flew out of the door. 

  Sakura shut it very firmly behind them.

  Thank goodness.  They were gone.  At least they hadn't been _real _ghosts…

  Sakura shivered just at the thought.

  She clambered back into bed, blew out the candle in the lamp, and snuggled down into her nice comfortable bed.  She sighed peacefully.

  At last, she'd get some sleep.

Author's note:  Hope you liked it!  A bit of Tomoyo/Eriol fluff for you.  ^_^  The whole Kero and Suppi thing was something I'd been planning from the start of this fic: it's fun to have started that part off now!  ^_^

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.  ^_^

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **Silva Sun** (thanks!  The CCS cast are kawaii all by themselves: I just sprinkle sugar on them and wait for the results.  ^_^ Thanks again for the link), **Blayde** (Okay, it's continuing!  ^_^  Thanks for your support), **Pnaixr0se8** (Thanks!  As to why Sakura should beware… all part of the mystery.  You'll find out in due course.  *grin*), **meinien** (I have updated!  I don't know if this counts as soon tho.  ^_^  I'm glad you left a review *very appreciative*), **Maiden of ice** (ah, all will be revealed…  *wink*  I'm glad you're enjoying it, it makes me very happy!  Hence why I'm still adding chapters ^_^), **Miss Qui Chen** (*beams at Syaoran in his cute clothes*  awwww  ^_^  Thank you for your support!  And I love writing fluff…  *grin* Does it show?  ^_^), and **sourmuggie** (yay!  I'm continuing it after all.  ^_^  The S+S bits will get bigger at some point, I promise you that.)

I'll update again as soon as I can!  xx


	6. The Value of Comforting Arms

Disclaimer:  Cardcaptor Sakura isn't mine, so don't sue me or set any kind of army of monkeys on me.  

Author's note: First off: thank you so much to my reviewers!  *big smile*

  A little fluff and a little mystery ahead now!  More development of some parts of the storyline, too.  This chapter took quite a while: it's a little longer than my previous chapters, among other things.  Anyway, enjoy!  ^_^

Whispers in Dark Corners Chapter Six 

  It was still raining.

  It had been raining since the middle of the night, when it had begun with a gentle shower, which had progressed into the kind of persistent, drumming rain that set in for hours.  This shower looked as if it could last until the next day, at least.

  Sakura sat, half-crouched, on the wide windowsill of a great bay window of the library, gazing out at the sheets of lazy drops that fell outside.  The long curtains half-hid her from the room, enclosing her in the world of the window and the grey day outside.  Her bright green eyes had a faraway look to them, as if she were somewhere else, in her mind at least.  She sighed, a small, gentle sound, strangely sensitive as it mingled with the background sound of the pattering rain.  

  She remembered her brother telling her that, on days like these, their mother would gather the two of them around her, and tell them a story, to make their being trapped inside easier to put up with.  Touya said that Sakura usually ended up falling asleep with her head in her mother's lap, and how their mother had smilingly refused to move until Sakura woke up on her own.  Touya said that Sakura had always preferred sleeping near her mother than anywhere else.

  The stories had distracted the children from the sad and sweeping rain.

  Sakura's mother wasn't there to distract Sakura from it now.

  "Are you…"

  Sakura's train of thought broke off, reducing to a murmuring sadness at the back of her mind.

  She turned her head to the voice that had spoken gently nearby.

  Syaoran's rich brown eyes gazed at her with a worried look.

  "Are you all right?" he tried again.

  A bittersweet smile crept across Sakura's face.

  "I'm fine.  I was just remembering…  Some things."  She looked back out of the window again.

  She wished she had more control over when these melancholy moods washed over her.

  Warm arms slipped protectively around her before she could even feel the next sweep of sadness.

  She had looked so isolated, tucked away behind the curtain like that.  The dull daylight touched her face, giving a pale, empty colour to her skin.

  He had approached tentatively, wondering if she would mind him disturbing her.

  He couldn't bring himself to stay away, though.  Her curled-up body and the distant look to her face- what he could see of it- drew him to her instinctively.

  "Are you…" he began.  He wasn't sure if she was crying or not.  He didn't want her to feel embarrassed, or forced into a conversation.

  She turned to look at him.  It made his heart go tight to see the look in her eyes: so far away.  In the first moment when she looked at him, it was almost as if she was looking straight through him.  

  "Are you all right?"  He couldn't bear that look in her eyes.

  She focused on him then, and a strangely sad smile touched her lips.

  "I'm fine.  I was just remembering…  Some things," she replied quietly.

  She didn't want to talk about it, whatever it was.  That didn't upset Syaoran at all: he understood.  He just felt that he wanted to do _something._

  She had turned away from him again, gazing out of the window at the drizzling rain.  Her slight form leant against the cold glass.

  He stepped across to her, and slid carefully onto the wooden ledge behind her.  Still in one fluid, gentle movement, he leaned forward, closing his eyes, and rested his head against her curled-over back, and slipped his arms around her, right around her, to encompass her drawn-up knees and encircled arms as well as her crouched body.  She was so soft and small, and so cold.

  He let his warmth seep into her as he let his own body relax against hers.  

  Sakura blinked a little hazily when she first felt those arms wrap around her, but as the form that leant gently against her back warmed her cold body, she found her sadness leave her.  She heard a small, contented sigh behind her, and felt Syaoran relax into her.

  She found that a small, kind smile had spread over her face.

  The clouds made the daylight bleak and uncertain.  Dark eyes contemplated the desolate view outside, watching the falling rain, lost in thought.  A raised arm leant against the window frame, the figure in a relaxed stance.

  It was so quiet, that you could pick out the tiny sounds of stray raindrops tapping lightly on the glass of the window.

  "I'm glad you're here," said a quiet voice, not so lost in thought as it appeared.

  A slight pause.

  "As am I."  The reply was murmured contentedly from the dull shadows over by the door.

  A figure stepped closer, emerging silently into the weak light.

  "I… missed you."

  A soft smile touched a young face, clearing any worry from view.  

  The two figures stood by the window, and gazed out at the rain.

  "Oh, hello."

  Mei-Ling looked up with a polite smile before she recognised the voice.  As she took in the face before her, open dislike spread over her own features.

  "Good afternoon, Ruby," she said abruptly.

  Ruby waited, watching Mei-Ling with the air of a cat watching a mouse that thinks it has escaped.  She had a look of curious satisfaction on her face as she watched the younger girl.

  "Don't give me that look," said Mei-Ling, her eyes flashing, instantly provoked.

  "What look?" asked Ruby innocently.

  "Shut up!" said Mei-Ling, in a furious whisper.  "Don't play dumb.  You're mother was a lying, backstabbing creature, and you are exactly the same.  So don't pretend to be all polite and lovely: I know what you really are!"  Her bright eyes were shooting flames at Ruby.

  "You really don't have any manners," commented Ruby disdainfully.  "You must take after your mother, as well.  It's no wonder my father chose my mother over yours in the end, really."

  Her airy words had Mei-Ling bristling.

  "How- how _dare_ you!"  The words burst from the black-haired girl incredulously.

  "Your mother should never have been engaged to my father in the first place.  She tried her best to get him: I'll give her that.  But she could never have had him in the end.  Not with my mother as the other choice.  My father loves my mother as he never could have loved yours."

  Mei-Ling couldn't even speak.  She didn't know what to say.

  She was saved from trying.

  "You're pathetic if you still can't get over it," said Ruby indifferently as she walked away.

  Mei-Ling was left in stunned silence, alone in the hall.  Or so she thought.

  She whirled round to see Tomoyo taking a hesitant step back, a little way down the hall.

  "I'm- I'm sorry, Miss Mei-Ling, I was just-"

  "Forget about it.  Forget what you heard.  It doesn't matter anyway," cried Mei-Ling, as she stormed past Tomoyo and vanished up the stairs at a run.  Her irate steps thudded away into silence.

  Tomoyo let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

  Mei-Ling's anger, even when in role, was formidable.

  What did Mei-Ling's and Ruby's mother have to do with the game? She wondered.  It didn't really make much sense to her.

  But Ruby's and Mei-Ling's characters did _not_ get on.  That much was clear.

  Tomoyo sank back against the wall with a sigh.  The weather had her feeling so tired: she couldn't seem to summon up any energy that day.  She hoped she wouldn't have to witness another scene like that one just then, anyway.  She'd already had all she could take for the day.

  "Don't worry," said a familiar voice.

  Tomoyo turned to see Eriol stood near her.  She hadn't even heard him approach.  

  "You're mistress is not, perhaps, so kind as you had thought," he observed calmly.

  The thought struck Tomoyo, surprising her.  

  "I…  I suppose not.  But she has always been kind to me," she replied, a little nervously.

  "I am sure."

  Eriol stepped closer, and touched Tomoyo's arm.  "She must think quite a lot of you.  I am sure she must have something in her will for you: all good masters and mistresses do so for their faithful and favoured servants," he said quietly.

  "Yes- yes, she has.  She told me she will make sure I can live well should she..."  She hesitated, unsure of how to phrase it.  "…Meet with unfortunate circumstances…"  Her sentence trailed off uncertainly.

  Before Tomoyo knew it, Eriol was stood right in front of her, trapping her in her position against the wall.  His eyes gazed into hers intensely.

  "You deserve as much," he murmured.  

  His eyes searched her face intently.  She blushed as his body leaned slightly against hers, pinned against the wall.  _Eriol must be in role, surely: he would never be so bold in real life.  Though I can't help wishing that he would…_

  "Excuse me," said a voice from nearby.

  Eriol jumped away from Tomoyo.  

  It was Touya again.

  "Once again, I find you are taking up Tomoyo's busy time," he said bluntly.

  Eriol bowed.  "I apologise, my Lord."

  Touya suddenly produced something from his jacket pocket.

  "A letter.  From your fiancé, I presume.  The postage mark is from England.  It was very thoughtful of your parents to give her the address of this place, so that she could write to you while you are here," observed Touya calmly.

  Tomoyo had barely heard most of what Touya had said.

  _From your fiancé…_

_  Your fiancé…_

_  Your fiancé…_

  She felt her knees go weak, and grabbed at a small table by her side to stop herself from falling.

  "Tomoyo!" cried Eriol, holding her other arm to support her, his concerned gaze taking in the hurt and shock in her blinking blue eyes.  He fervently hoped she remembered that this was all just an act.

  She took a shuddering breath, and attempted to stand up straight again.  _It's just a game; just a game…_

  Touya strode over to them, and handed the letter to Eriol.  "Your parents would not appreciate it if you delayed in your reply.  A fiancé of such a wealthy family should not be kept waiting, lest they be offended," he said coldly.  

  He looked at Tomoyo, taking in her shocked state.  He bowed to her politely, and marched away, turning from sight at the end of the hall.

  Tomoyo tried not to look at the letter in Eriol's hand as she pulled her arm from his gentle grip.  She stepped away from him, keeping one hand on the table until she was sure of herself.

  "Please, Tomoyo!  Don't go!  Let me explain," he said urgently.

  Tomoyo shook her head.  Her eyes turned to him with nothing but pain in their gaze.  "There is nothing to explain: this was never anything but a dream.  You are too far above me; you are already engaged to someone I could never compare to; and you barely even know me anyway," she replied, her voice falling to a whisper as she turned away from him.

  "No!  You are all I want, no matter what anyone else says.  The engagement was made against my will anyway: I've never even met the girl!  And I know you well enough to know that, even if this is just a dream…"  He brought a hand up to her face, tilting her chin up so that she could not avoid his earnest gaze.  He paused, watching her with troubled but determined eyes.  "Even if this is just a dream, it is one I never wish to awake from."

  Tomoyo took a startled breath as he pulled her close, embracing her warmly.  His arms wrapped around her, and his head came down to rest on her shoulder.

  "You may be poor, and my parents may object…  But we will find a way.  Somehow, we will find a way," he murmured.

  Tomoyo closed her eyes, and refused to think about it.  She brought her hands up to reach around Eriol, holding him as he held her.  He was so close, and so warm.

  "But how?" she wondered sadly.

  He squeezed her comfortingly.

  "I don't care how, but we will find a way," he said again.

  He pulled away from her, and there was a look in face that made Tomoyo pale.  He looked so… ruthless.  She felt suddenly uncertain.

  The ruthlessness was in his voice when he spoke.

  "No matter what, I _will_ have you: _I don't care what it takes_."

Author's note:  Whew!  That was quite a hard chapter to write, for me!

  More action and mystery to be had there!  I hope you enjoyed it.  There were a few things in there that I've been waiting to get around to, so I'm feeling pretty satisfied now that they're there.  ^_^  Hope you liked it.

Thank you to **Pnaixr0se8** (More of Touya ruining it: sorry!  He likes doing the whole 'Lord of the Manor: do as I say' thing ^_^  A little S + S moment for you, anyway. *smile*), **sourmuggie** (Another update!  Yay!  The Ring is indeed a very freaky film: there isn't much scariness in this chapter tho, so I hope you're okay!  ^_^  Yay for S+S fluff!) and **meinien** ('the two fluffs'… *giggle* Yes, they're doing fine!  And I have updated before May 10th, so you can indeed be happy!  ^_^) for reviewing!  It made me very happy!

Well, I'll update again when I can, which shouldn't be too long.  I'm just tied up with college work and my other fics at the mo.  

In the meantime, why not leave a review and encourage me to write more?  ^_^  Please do, it'd make me really happy.

Thanks for reading!


	7. On A Dark and Stormy Night

Disclaimer:  I'm too evil to own anything as cute as Cardcaptor Sakura.

Author's note:  Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming: it's a pretty important one, as you'll soon find out, so I wanted to get it right.  Enjoy!  *cackles evilly*

Whispers in Dark Corners 

 **Chapter Seven**

  The clouds had grown much darker as the afternoon drew on, bringing an early twilight to the gloomy, wet day.  As the hours slipped slowly by, the sky's darkness was filled with the rumbling of distant thunder, in promise of a storm.

  Sakura sat in her room, watching the rain pour steadily outside.  She'd already turned her bedroom light on, not in the mood to bother with candles; it had become so murky outside.  She wanted the steady, strong light of a proper lamp.  The trees that stood in clusters near the house shuddered ominously in a low wind.  Sakura could hear their branches creak painfully.

  She shivered.  She didn't like it when the weather got like this.

  She decided to go and find Syaoran.  After he had comforted her with a sudden embrace, in the library, earlier in the day, he had told her something she couldn't stop thinking about.  As he'd left, he had paused in the doorway long enough to say the simple words, "Whatever happens, or whatever you need, you can come to me.  Please remember that."  He'd left without turning, Sakura unable to guess the feelings behind his words without being able to see his face.  Sakura had only sat frozen, wide-eyed at what he'd said, and listened to his footsteps fade away down the hall.

  She would accept his offer.  The stormy weather had her feeling jittery and nervous: she would go and see Syaoran.  She wouldn't have to tell him why she was there- he wouldn't have to know how silly she was, to be scared of some clouds and rain- she'd just spend some time with him, if she could.  Just stay near him, just for a little while.

  With that, Sakura rose and slipped outside, leaving the cheery light of her room, and stepping out into the hallway.  It was dark there, and full of shadows.

  Sakura headed hastily for Syaoran's door.  As her fingers reached for the handle, she glanced across the hall, and a bolt of lightning flashed outside, illuminating the landing and the top of the stairs, down the hall from Sakura.

  In the split second of almost blinding silver light, Sakura saw someone standing at the top of the stairs.  Someone tall, inhumanly pale and graceful, too dazzlingly bright, reflecting the white glare of the lightning. 

  Someone looking straight at Sakura.

  She screamed, but before the sound had even escaped her lips, the moment of the lightning had passed, and Sakura was left in darkness again.  Pitch darkness.  The mansion's electricity must have been shorted out by the storm.

  Sakura screamed again.  _A ghost, it was a ghost!  IT'S RIGHT THERE, WATCHING ME!_

  The lightning flashed again, and Sakura saw a figure, caught in the glare of brightness, running towards her from the end of the hall.

  "NO!" she screamed, trying to run but finding her legs wouldn't move.  _It's coming for me!_

  The darkness fell again, like a blanket.  Sakura couldn't see a thing, her eyes wouldn't adjust fast enough, but beyond the sound of her racing heartbeat, which pounded in her ears, she could hear the footsteps still running towards her.

  Consciousness began to desert her in her fear, and her vision blurred.

  Arms reached out and took hold of her, and she found herself being held against a warm and solid surface.

  She couldn't even speak, she was so scared.  She let out a small, terrified gasp.

  "Sakura, it's me!  Calm down, it's me!"  

  Sakura's eyes widened.  She knew that voice: it wasn't a ghost!

  "Touya!" she cried, looking up through the darkness, her eyes finally adjusted enough for her to see the face of the brother she loved so much- particularly just then.  

  He was looking down into her frightened face with deep concern.

  "Are you okay?  I heard you scream, I came running.  What happened?"  He sighed, a grimace on his face.  "You're shaking, you're so scared.  Geez, you scared me, too, with those screams," he muttered to himself.

  Sakura realised she was, indeed, shaking.  Her body was shuddering uncontrollably with fear, and that only made Sakura feel more afraid.  She clung to her brother, trying to ignore the darkness that still surrounded her.

  "The lightning flashed outside, and I saw…  I saw…"

  "What did you see?" he asked gently.

  "A…  A…"

  "A ghost?"

  Sakura closed her eyes tightly, and nodded her head quickly.

  She felt Touya's arms tighten around her briefly in a hug.  He let her go.  "Well, it might have been me you saw, you know," he said.

  Sakura thought about it for a second.

  "No, it couldn't.  You came after you heard me screaming, and I screamed _after_ I saw the… you know.  So it couldn't have been you."

  Touya's face was crossed with a flicker of worry, but it cleared again before Sakura could notice it.

  "There might be something about this mansion…  It's pretty old.  But I wouldn't worry too much."

  "_Hoe?_  Not worry, when there could be… _those things_ around?!" cried Sakura.

  Touya's mouth twitched in a hint of his usual sardonic smirk.

  "Right.  'Cos whatever there might be in this place, the scariest thing around will still be you… _kaijuu_."

  Sakura's face went red with irritation as his words sunk in, and she stamped on her brother's foot, pouting angrily.

  "Ouch!"

  "Then don't call me a monster, onii-chan!"

  He looked at her quizzically.  "Onii-chan?  I'm your guardian, not your brother," he said.

  Sakura suddenly remembered.  She'd completely forgotten about the game, she'd been so scared!

  "Oh, yes, of course, I… uh… I want to call you onii-chan from now on, because you're just like a brother to me, taking care of me and everything, is that okay?" she stuttered, with a nervous laugh.

  He just shook his head, and started walking off.  "Whatever you like.  If you get too scared again, you can find me in my study.  It's near the library, down the hall from where my room is."

  He'd already wandered off.

  Sakura pouted again.  She hoped he would go and sort out the electricity.  Okay, so they used candles a lot to try and recreate the era of the game, but electricity was still important in a practical way!

  She shivered, risking another glance at the place where she'd seen that… _thing._  The hall was dark and empty.

  Finally, Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door, and walked inside, closing it softly behind her.

  _The hall was dark and empty._  Or so Sakura had thought.

  A pair of bright eyes flashed angrily in the shadows, watching her vanish into Syaoran's room.

  "You should not be so comfortable with the Lord of this mansion, little girl.  There are many who deserve his attention and friendship more than you!

  "…Be careful, little girl," sneered a voice in the darkness.  "Your casual, oh-so-cute attitude might get you into trouble someday…"

  "Master Eriol?"

  Tomoyo whispered the name to herself as a knock came at her door.  Touya had found her fifteen minutes before, and told her she could retire for the night early, because of the storm and the electricity-outage.  She'd just got into the bath, in the lovely little bathroom that linked to her own room, when she'd heard the knock on her door.

  "Just a moment!" she cried, rising quickly from the bath, though with a reluctant look on her face.  She'd had a tiring day, and had been more than ready for a nice long bath.  She sighed, grabbing a bathrobe and tying it deftly around her small waist.

  She smoothed her wet hair with a hand, and stepped over to the door.

  It opened to reveal Eriol stood waiting.

  He stepped in and closed the door behind him before he'd even looked at her.

  When he did, his face went a little red, and he bowed.  "I apologise for intruding like this, Tomoyo.  I just…  I wanted to see you…  Talk to you…"  He stuttered to a halt, his eyes fixed determinedly on her face, and nowhere else.

  He couldn't help thinking she looked really nice in that bathrobe, though.

  He snapped his thoughts back into line.

  She was looking at him, her hair, darkened with water, dripping on her shoulders, damp tendrils clinging to her neck and cheeks.  Her lips parted to speak.

  "I…"

  She looked down, and her voice sounded small and timid.

  He blinked, a grave expression on his face.  _To the point,_ he told himself.  "I just came to tell you: it will be okay."

  She glanced up at him.  "What do you mean?"

  "I mean, I've thought of how to sort all of this out.  Between us.  I know that my parents object to my marrying someone who isn't rich, but I've thought of a way to sort it out."

  There was something in his tone that Tomoyo really couldn't warm to, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  It was the same as when he had spoken to her earlier, and had sounded so ruthless.  

  "How?" she asked breathlessly.

  "I…  I don't want to tell you, because I don't think…"  He fell silent, his face troubled, but still determined.

  "Eriol?"

  He suddenly met her earnest gaze.  He stepped across to her, and cupped her face in his hands, a look of intensity in his eyes that Tomoyo had never seen before.

  "You used my name…  You didn't call me 'sir' or 'master'…"

  Tomoyo blushed under his possessive touch on her face.  His eyes softened at the sweetness of her sparkling, tentative gaze.  

  He leaned close, bringing his face down to hers until their noses touched, bringing a further blush to Tomoyo's cheeks.  Her pale forehead felt warm against his, her dripping fringe a soft cushion between them.  He wanted so much to hold her this way every time he was near her.  It was so hard to keep himself distant from her when others were there, watching.  Eriol closed his eyes with a smile.  He could hold her now, just for a moment.  "I'm glad…"

  Tomoyo closed her eyes as well, letting the smile within her heart reach her mouth.  To feel him so close like this…

  He pulled gently away again, and his fingers slipped slowly, regretfully, from her cheeks.

  "I will return when it is done, Tomoyo.  I will return, and ask you to stay with me, to be with me forever."

  The recklessly determined look had returned.  Tomoyo found her brows coming together worriedly.

  Before she could say anything, he had gone.  The door closed with a quiet click behind him.

  Tomoyo stood, hair dripping slowly on the floor, a hand clasped at her heart, eyes full of anxiety.

  What was Eriol planning to do?

  The two figures were stood by the window again, watching the rain still pouring in the darkness outside.

  "She's still jealous, isn't she?"  A sigh.

  "Yes.  More so, in fact."

  "Will she ever learn to accept me?  Accept the way things are?"

  A pause.  The rain pattered against the windowpanes, a tinkling, tiny sound.

  "I don't think she will.  It's already been a long time, and it's only grown worse.  I think…"

  "What?"  The question was nervous.

  "I think I'll have to deal with this.  Deal with _her_, once and for all."

  "But…  How?  I…"

  A slow, resigned shake of the head.  "It can't go on like this.  I will act.  I promised I'd stand by you, and that includes stopping what she's doing to you- and doing to me, through you. 

  "Enough is enough."

  A jagged line of lightning broke from the sky, and thunder rolled in a lazy rhythm around the floors of heaven.

  Mei-Ling sat with Syaoran in one of the reception rooms, surrounded by some candles they'd found in a drawer of one of the cabinets there.

  The soft glow played on Mei-Ling's angry features warmly as she spoke to Syaoran of what had happened with Ruby.

  "She has no respect for me, for our mother, or for any of our family, Syaoran!  She's acting like…  Like…"

  "Don't say anything harsh that you'll regret, Mei-Ling," said Syaoran quietly.

  Mei-Ling looked up at him in surprise.

  "I am angry about the way her mother treated our mother as well, and her father, for that matter.  You shouldn't let her provoke you like this, though.  You're just playing into her hands."  Syaoran kept his voice soft and reasonable.

  "I can't believe we're twins, Syaoran.  You seem to feel so differently about things sometimes."

  Syaoran smiled at her tiredly.  Yes, in the game, she was his twin.  They were very different: but then, real twins often were.

  The important thing was, they stuck together when it counted, like he and Mei-Ling would now.

  "Syaoran?"

  Sakura's voice sounded small in the empty room.  Syaoran wasn't there.

  Sakura didn't want to leave, though.  Somehow, just being there in his room, where it smelt of him, and in the hope that he would enter any moment, made her feel better.

  She wandered over to the little desk opposite his bed.

  It was covered in papers, and a couple of pens lay there among some newspaper clippings.

  "What…"

  Sakura bent closer, suddenly caught by something.  "What does this mean?"  A deeply anxious look flooded her pretty face.

  "Ruby is still the most manipulative, horrible person I've ever met, Syaoran.  I won't change my opinion of her, not when she's always just proving how nasty she is."

  "I understand that, Mei-Ling."

  The girl sat, her hands clutching angrily at the cloth of her skirt.  She couldn't seem to make the anger go away…  It was consuming her.  She had a fiery temper, and she knew that wasn't a good thing, but she just couldn't seem to help it.  Especially not just then.  Privately, she was thinking, _This is just a game: it shouldn't matter so much.  But somehow…  Somehow, its just does.  I'm getting too deeply into my character…_

  Just then, Mei-Ling felt a hand touch hers, drawing her away from her worried thoughts.

  "Don't worry, sister.  Things will get better.  I promise."

  Syaoran's eyes were bright in the low orange light of the candles.

  "He's a _reporter_?"

  Sakura drew a startled breath.  "A _newspaper reporter?_" she said, as if saying it again would change it.

  There, on his desk, were a couple of notepads, covered in writing about everything that had been happening at the mansion since they'd all arrived.  No one could have mistaken these notes for a diary: they were factual, unbiased.  And near the top of one page, the words 'Must investigate plausibility of this for article' were plainly written.

  Sakura sank down into the chair in front of the desk.  She hadn't known…

  But how could she have?  And why would she have?  It must be a part of the game; something like this _must_ be a clue of some kind.  But what was the clue about?  What was the mystery it related to?

  The memory of the pale, glowing figure flashed through her mind.

  "No!"  She closed her eyes, willing the scary image away.  She didn't want to remember that at all.

  She opened her eyes again, slowly, and looked at all the things on the desk again.  Had this all been left here, waiting to be found?  What was going on?

  _What is Eriol going to do?  Why was he so serious?_

  Tomoyo walked over to the window.  The night outside was wild, dark and menacing.  She shivered a little.

  She wanted to be with him.  More than anything, she wanted to be able to be with Eriol.  He was only being honest about his parent's views.

  She suddenly recalled his words from earlier that day.

  _"I'm sure she must have something in her will for you."_

  Ruby probably would leave some money to Tomoyo; she'd been her maidservant for so long.  If only there was some way she could have that inheritance now, instead of years away, in the distant, unknowable future…

  A foreign sensation rose in Tomoyo's heart.

  She rose, wringing her wet hair with a sharp turn of her wrist.  Drops of water fell silently to the wooden floor.

  She reached for the door handle.

  "Does that mean you have a story, Syaoran?"  Mei-Ling was suddenly excited, anger put aside for a moment.

  "I might…  That story Eriol told the other night.  Something tells me that wasn't just a normal urban legend.  I have a weird feeling that it _did _happen, though it was probably exaggerated, 'Chinese whispers' style."  Syaoran looked thoughtful.

  "I'm sure you'll work it out," Mei-Ling said confidently.

  "Hm," said Syaoran absently.  _I don't know why, but something tells me all of this connects to Ruby.  But how?  I have to unravel this mystery.  And no matter _what _it takes, I _have _to get a story._

  Syaoran suddenly rose from his seat.

  "Where are you going?" asked Mei-Ling in surprise.

  "I have business to take care of," said Syaoran, in an unusually dark, serious tone.

  Mei-Ling stared after him as he left the room with a slow, measured stride, vanishing into the darkness of the main hall.

  _I have to do something about this.  It can't go on this way.  I made a promise: I _will _keep it.  I have to take responsibility, and put a stop to it all, before it gets _really _out of hand._

  Touya took a deep breath, and stepped out into the hall.  He knew exactly where he was going, and this time, he would go there.  He would finish what he set out to do.

  "Don't you know how jealous Ruby is of you?"

  Sakura spun round.

  "Kero?"

  The small creature flew towards her with a sigh.  "Yes.  And I'm being serious, not rhyming.  She's jealous of you, Sakura.  Incredibly so.  And angry."

  Sakura swallowed nervously.

  "What are you talking about?"

  "I'm talking about the way you've suddenly become a main feature around here, the way Touya's now taking care of you, the way he actually _does _care about you, not just as a responsibility he has to live up to, but in a real way: he treats you like the little sister he never had.  Is it so hard to understand how jealous that makes Ruby, the cousin who dotes on him and always wished she were more important to him?"

  Kero gazed earnestly into Sakura's face.

  She looked away.  "I never thought about it that way.  She's been really nice to me since she got here."

  "It's an act, Sakura.  And besides, guess who would be next in line for the family fortune, if you were to stand aside… or be _pushed _aside?"

  Sakura stared at Kero in shock.

  "Do you think she would hurt me?"  _Beware the Red Moon…_  Sakura gasped as the memory of the note flickered through her mind.

  When she looked up again, Kero was already vanishing into the shadows.

  She suddenly remembered something else.

  "Kero, wait!  Before, you and Suppi said that one of you always tells the truth and one of you always lies…  Are you the liar or the one who tells the truth?" she asked urgently.

  Kero had already melted into the darkness, but his voice carried to her ears across the dark room.  "You'll have to figure that out for yourself…"

  Mei-Ling got up.  She'd had enough.  Ruby was just too much to bear!  

  Her talk with Syaoran had helped a little, but just thinking about Ruby made her own anger blaze up inside her again.  She would sort this out, right now.  She was sick of playing Ruby's game. 

  _I swore that my mother's sadness would not be left without revenge.  Ruby will suffer for what her mother did to my family, and for what she has said to me!_

  Mei-Ling swept from the room.

  Sakura had to talk to Ruby.  She couldn't leave it like this.  If Kero was telling the truth, she had to try and make things right between herself and Ruby.  Who knew what could happen if she left things like this?

  She fled from Syaoran's room, all thought of talking to him gone for the time being.  All she could think of was how to make things right with Ruby.  It didn't occur to her that Ruby might not want to hear what Sakura had to say.

  The young girl vanished silently into the darkness of the hallway.

  The rain fell heavily outside, a moaning, whistling wind buffeting against the walls of the grand house.  Leaves were torn from creaking branches, and swept off into the darkness on the wild breeze.  Night had set in, and the hour was beginning to grow late.  

  Another bolt of lightning flickered among the clouds with an odd shade of purple that made the sky look bruised.

  Ominous, angry thunder rumbled overhead as those within the mansion moved with each of their own dark thoughts in their minds.

  _I have to stop this now._

_  I must do what I can to be with the one I love._

_  I will not back down on my oath!_

_  I will do anything to make my parents see…_

_  I have to make it right._

_  I will get my story!_

  A sharp, painful clap of thunder rang out directly over the mansion.  Footsteps trod urgently along its floors.

  A flash of lightning broke the gloom, and the thunder rolled on.  The hush that followed would not last.

  "What are you doing?  STOP!

_  "NOOOO!"_

  The pleading shriek was followed by a high-pitched scream, which rang out through every corner of the building, a bloodcurdling, soul-chilling sound.

  Footsteps paused in shock and footsteps ran in horror, worry and fear.

  Shadows darted.  Lightning flashed and as the loudest rumble of thunder yet rolled around the sky and finally faded away, the comparative silence that fell was appalling.

  A body hit the rain-soaked earth with a deadened thud.

  The wind howled on.

Author's note:  *breathes a huge sigh*  That took ages.  But I'm pretty satisfied!  *evil grin*  Looks like the murder mystery weekend has really got into full swing…  Hope you enjoyed it!  More will come when I get around to writing it- exam time makes that harder.  But I'll do my best, in light of the horrendous cliff hanger I've left you with.  ^_^

Notes to reviewers:

Thank you to **Silva Sun** (*laughs* Yep, Eriol is sounding a little too possessive to be a feminist… but then,, that would be weird if he was one.  *looks confused*  Oops, I've confused myself again!  ^_^  Thank you for your good wishes, as well.  ^_^), **sourmuggie** (Thank you!  Er, not for the comment on other bad fanfics… tho I have to say, some fics I've stumbled across have been shockingly bad, though most are very readable!  Thank you anyway!  *rambling again… rolls eyes at self* ^_^ Sorry I took a while to update!), **TroubleMaker** (Nope, it's not AU, though I suppose it could be.  And I guess you could call it Kinomoto Castle, though I see it as more of a country manor house- Touya being 'Lord of the Manor'- gotta love that phrase!  ^_^  And no worries- I'm really clueless most of the time.  *giggle*), **Feathers** (Thank you!  I took a while to update this time…  I have weirdly fluctuating levels of enthusiasm for this fic, but I'll continue it anway.  ^_^), **Sakuya Sakura Tsuki** (Hello!  Er.. not quite sure what to make of the reviews, but they made me giggle anyway!  ^_^  And you shouldn't have to review if you don't feel like saying anything.  Sometimes I just don't have anything to say when I review a fic!) and **Pnaixr0se8** (Thanks for your enthusiasm, it's very infectious!  *bounce bounce bounce*  ^_^  I'm glad you like the story, and there will always be fluff because fluff makes the world go round!  *Einstein pops up to raise an eyebrow*  Oh, go away Einstein, fluff _does _make the world go round, I don't care what you say!  ^_^).

Please leave your thoughts- I admit it, I'm shallow and get bored with my fics when I get no reviews.  *shrugs*  Just the way it is!  ^_^  See you soon hopefully with the next chapter!


End file.
